


I Wanna Wake Up Where Your Love Is

by whiffingbooks



Series: F.R.I.E.N.D.S. au [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth as Monica, F/M, Jason as Ross, Khione as Emily, Leo as Joey, Mutual Pining, Percy as Chandler, Piper as Rachel, kind of F.R.I.E.N.D.S. au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiffingbooks/pseuds/whiffingbooks
Summary: “The guy was hammered, okay? There’s no way, you look like Jason’s mother.”Annabeth gave him a disbelieving laugh.”Then why would he say it?”“Because he’s crazy. Okay? He came up to me earlier and thanked me for my very moving performance in Titanic.” Percy stared at her with a look that said ‘can you believe it?’ “I mean I’m not even blond”.Feeling embarrassed and upset, she admitted that maybe her mother had a point.”Oh, my mother’s right. I’m never going to get married.”Alarmed, Percy looked deep into her eyes. With an indecipherable look he said, “Ah, you know what? That is....Who wouldn’t want you?”





	I Wanna Wake Up Where Your Love Is

Annabeth was drunk, angry and upset.

Being a 28 year old was not the source of her sadness. Even being a  _painfully single_  28 year old did not cause her much grief. But being reminded about the fact that she was a _very_ single 28 year old woman who had lesser chances of getting hitched than Jason had for getting together with Piper by none except her parents was well……. heartbreaking.

Being the groom’s sister also didn’t help. Khione, the bride, and she had become good friends but now that they were in England, she was surrounded by her family and friends. Plus Annabeth didn’t really care about the Boreads (Khione's family) who were making her parents pay for half the wedding and that sum was also fucking huge ( “I’m going to give that son of a bitch, a piece of my mind.” “Calm down dad.”)

She missed Piper. And Hazel too. At least the three girls would have gotten drunk together and made fun of all those skinny bridesmaids with an air of false superiority. The rehearsal dinner hall was also a cheap knockoff of the lookalike of the Bat-cave. It was dark and filled with pompous people with their ridiculous accents.

She missed America so so much.

However, the worst of all was the treatment of her most loved ones. Her parents were the usual. Dad was ignorant to everything Annabeth-related to the point she did not tell him almost anything. Mom was overenthusiastic in reminding her constantly that Jason’s wedding was probably the last wedding she would ever attend. Jason was also busy in making sure his in-laws and his parents were not at each other’s throats. She necessarily didn’t feel neglected by him because of his current predicament. But that part of her, which had always witnessed Jason being favored and herself being pushed to the back, was bitter. Why did Jason get this and she didn’t? Why was she always the disappointment?

Her two travel mates were also quite distant these few days. Leo was at first very homesick. He was constantly complaining to Percy about the deficits of England. The weather, the people, the food…..Everything. Sure England was beautiful but being an American for all of her life, she couldn’t help but point out the faults. As she was an architect, at least she could study the structures and pass her time. Otherwise she had to be like Leo who had snagged a bridesmaid (Echo? Emily?)and seeing them giggling like mindless bimbos was pissing her off more and more.

Feeling more miserable, she took a swig from her champagne glass.

Percy met her eyes from the top the podium and looked at her with so much resignation, that she let out a very unladylike snort which caused those pompous asses glance at her.  Rolling her eyes and taking another sip, she turned towards Percy.

Percy and she had not met under favorable conditions. He was her brother’s best friend from college when she was in school and despite looking like a complete gypsy; she had been drawn towards him. Annabeth was not as good-looking as she was now. She was fat; fat enough to send the guys running the other way. And beside the gorgeous Piper……. Well, she looked like the overly inflated blue girl from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.

And Percy was cute. Underneath all that baggy, unfashionable clothes and the Mohawk which looked like a rat’s nest, he was hot. Annabeth noticed that and spend his entire visit trying to warm up to him. She even thought that he liked her until she heard him refuse Jason’s offer of staying at their house because he didn’t want to get stuck with his “big fat sister”.

That was the life changing moment in her life. She lost about 150 pounds (no big!) within a year and the next time Percy arrived at her home, well it’s safe to say that was a very memorable Thanksgiving. Of course now they were best friends and after thinking through Percy’s perspective, she understood that his reaction was plausible. Their apartments were opposite to each other and after living close by for so many years, she didn’t think that she could ever have had a greater guy friend.

Sure there were times when she stared longer at his distinguishable sea green eyes, crinkling in laughter, when she let her hand hover on his arm due to some unidentifiable attraction, when he gazed at her after telling a joke in hopes of getting an approval. But she had decided to not let the unspoken things hold her back from him and their friendship. She was a grown up and she could handle it.

During this trip to London, Percy had been distant. He was there but he looked so unapproachable, her heart hurt. He too looked miserable being surrounded by people who didn’t get his humor. And if you didn’t get Percy Jackson’s humor, you wouldn’t get him at all. In fact he was also looking as tired as her. But now standing on top of the stage and giving the best man’s toast with no one understanding it, he looked ready to pass out.

“……And I’m sure we’re all very excited that Jason and Khione are getting married at Montgomery Hall. I mean to think, my friend getting married in Monty Hall.” Silence.  “Oh, come on! Monty Hall! Let’s make a Deal! Come on, you people!! All right, forget it!! Congratulations, Jason and Khione.” With that he stumbled to his chair and slumped down.

He saw her looking at him sympathetically and gave her a tired smile. Sighing softly, she turned around to hear Leo’s complaints.

 

* * *

 

“I was laughing.”

Annabeth and Percy were sitting on a sofa where he was trying to overcome the embarrassment because of the toast. She patted his thigh with empathy.

Percy turned towards her and scrunching up his baby seal eyes asked, “Out loud?”

She gave him a look. “Well I didn’t want everyone to think I was stupid.”

He sighed and leaned back. “So how are you doing?”

She suppressed a smile. Percy was the dad of the group. He acted like a complete doofus but in the end he would try to care for you in seemingly unimportant ways.

Taking a sip from her wine glass (yes she was still drinking), she answered bitterly, “My mother’s driving me crazy, but Jason is getting married. I’m happy. I’m not going to let anything spoil that.”

They noticed a drunk man approaching her and she stiffened. Drunk people are not good decision makers.

“I just want to say that Jason is a wonderful young man”, the man swaggered and mumbled.

Annabeth felt a small smile lighting up her face. Despite everything, she truly loved her brother.

Jokingly she replied, “Well, thanks, we like him.”

The man blinked a few times and squinted at her. With an exaggerated gasp, he semi shouted, “My god! You must have been a teenager when you had him!” With that, he staggered and went away. She stared straight ahead and almost felt numb to Percy’s consoling gestures. The sarcastic remarks, quips and stares she could deal with. But having a person outright tell that she looked old enough to have a 30 year old? That stung.

She looked at Percy who was patting her shoulder. He looked tired and annoyed but at the same time sympathetic.

**“** The guy was hammered, okay? There’s no way, you look like Jason’s mother.”

Annabeth gave him a disbelieving laugh.”Then why would he say it?”

“Because he’s crazy. Okay? He came up to me earlier and thanked me for my very moving performance in Titanic.” Percy stared at her with a look that said ‘can you believe it?’ “I mean I’m not even blond”.

Feeling embarrassed and upset, she admitted that maybe her mother had a point.”Oh, my mother’s right. I’m never going to get married.”

Alarmed, Percy looked deep into her eyes. With an indecipherable look he said, “Ah, you know what? That is....Who wouldn’t want you?”

She felt her face heat up. He was looking at her as if she was some celestial being. His eyes were the softest shade of sea green. His tousled black hair looked like a boy band’s signature hairstyle only ten times more appealing. He looked so inviting that the only thing she wanted to do was kiss him senseless. And in her drunken state, she didn’t even know where that might lead.

Forcing out a weak laugh, she looked away from him and shook her head. “Oh, Please?! I’m a single mom, with a thirty year old son.”

She didn’t turn her head to look at him but she could feel his gaze prickling her sensations.

Getting up she said, “Well I should go to bed.” At Percy’s disbelieving look, she chuckled. “I’m less likely to kill someone if I stay alone for a little while.”

Percy also stood up. “Well then I should go too. There is no point in giving these jerks more reasons to make them think I’m a sad, miserable loner. Besides Leo’s probably trying to get it on with that bridesmaid. Come on I’ll drop you off on my way.”

 

* * *

 

_You’re going to make the stupidest mistake in your life right now just because some drunken old geezer mistook you for an old and lonely hag. You should be used to it._

“Shut up conscience”, she muttered as she quickly made her way towards Leo’s room.

Despite her many reassurances that she was fine, that comment had seriously hurt Annabeth. Was she that much unattractive that her older brother looked like her child? Even she didn’t want answer to that and she believed that knowledge is power.

Even if she was hurt, she shouldn’t rush to have sex with her friend.

After carefully thinking through her decisions, she decided to have a little fun with Leo. He was her friend so he would understand. Plus Leo had the ability of making everything normal. He was the best candidate to let out her frustrations to.

However, her drunken mind had skipped over a very important detail.

Instead of Leo’s elfish face, on knocking the door she saw a pair of green eyes peering down at her. Annabeth concentrated on the face and understood the gravity of her mistake.

Percy was looking at her with confusion and concern and if she wasn’t so horrified at forgetting the fact that he and Leo were roommates, she would’ve kissed him then and there.

“Hey.”

“Cute PJ’s! You’re really living it up here in London huh?” She swayed slightly and hoped that Percy didn’t notice her pathetic drunken state. Percy did look cute in his Guardians of the Galaxy T-shirt 'I'm Groot!' and sweatpants though. The T-shirt was snug and gave a detailed outline of his build which Annabeth was not complaining about.

He laughed slightly and checked his watch. “Well I was… I was exactly expecting company after 9:15.” He moved away from the entrance to let her in.

“Is Leo here?” She opened her shoes and threw them to one side.

He snorted. “Well, last time I saw him he was heading out the door with the bridesmaid and a bucket of strawberries. “

Just before she could panic and make up an excuse about a project she and Leo were working on, he hesitantly looked at her and cleared his throat. “So uh, you’re not still upset about what that guy told you are you?”

Annabeth felt all the tiredness, annoyance and sadness replace the determination she had which led her to seek Leo out. She felt the tears prick her eyes and a heavy weight settle on her shoulders. She felt vulnerable and too much exposed in front of her friend and for the first time, she wanted comfort. Love.

“Wouldn’t you be?”

Percy was giving her that indecipherable look again. He opened his mouth to say something but then closed it. He came closer to her and wrapped his hands around her. He rested his head on top of her head and drew circles on her back. Annabeth thought she heard a soft sigh of contentment leave him but she refused to think. She didn’t want to think about anything else except what was happening now. She felt warm, content but more than that Percy’s presence was giving her a serious case of butterflies. And she didn’t want to feel anything else.

After a few seconds he released her. She subconsciously leaned towards him because of the sudden loss of contact.

“Well, look it’s been a really emotional time you know, and you’ve had a lot to drink. And you’ve just got to let that go okay? I mean you were the most beautiful in the room tonight.”

Annabeth’s mind came to a halt. She looked at the wonderful man in front of her. The man who was trying to make her feel happy despite suffering himself. He could have sent her off alone but he didn’t. He was concerned about her and the thought that one person was out there who was prioritizing her overwhelmed her.

Annabeth was definitely attracted to him and had been for a long time. She had a feeling that if she proposed the idea of getting intimate with him now, he would not refuse her. And to be frank she wanted that too. But the problem was that what she and Percy had was not platonic in spite of her assurances. Friends don't linger like that. Friends definitely don't want to kiss each other without being drunk. The reason why she was going for Leo was because it would end up being just a casual thing between the two of them. Because they were platonic friends. But with Percy, she was not sure where they would end up.

“Really?” She whispered.

Staring deep into her eyes he said with conviction, “You kidding? You’re the most beautiful woman in most rooms.”

Maybe it was the wrong thing to do but upon hearing the compliment she kissed him.

The weirdest thing was it was not at all weird. As cheesy as it sounded it was as if she was meant to kiss his lips. She felt a jolt of electricity going through her body and the familiar tug of want at her lower abdomen. For a few seconds Percy was frozen. But then he started responding. He settled his hands at her lower back while she ran her fingers through his hair. The kiss got deeper and deeper. Percy swiped his tongue across her lower lip for entrance and her knees became jelly. His tongue explored her mouth and losing her self control, she let out a moan.

 The moan probably brought him out of his lust induced haze and Percy jumped back from her as if she was fire.”Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! What’s going on? You and I just made out! You and I are making out?”

Annabeth felt humiliated and aroused under Percy’s look of disbelief, surprise and want. But now that she understood that he felt the same way as she did, she was not going to back out until she got what she wanted. She was done feeling like she was a 40 year old virgin.

“Well, not anymore.”

“But we don’t do that.” Percy looked confused but at the same time turned on and wistful. He tried to keep his gaze on Annabeth’s eyes but she noticed his eyes constantly darting towards her swollen lips.

She slowly walked towards him so that he focused on her swaying hips. Stopping directly in front of him, she leaned towards his ear. “I know, I just thought it would be fun.”

He closed his eyes and steeled himself. Gulping a few times, he opened his eyes and she saw determination and want in his green irises. She suppressed the shiver that ran up her spine.

“How drunk are you?” His gravelly voice made her lose her focus for a few seconds but he concentrated on the question. She would have plenty of time to lose focus. “Drunk enough to know that I want to do this. Not so drunk that you should feel guilty about taking advantage.”

Smirking slightly Percy settled his hands on her lower back. He leaned in and traced her jaw with his nose. In that proximity, she was sure that he could hear her pulse skyrocketing and her heart beating wildly. “That’s the perfect amount!” Saying that, he leaned in and placed a simmering kiss on the hollow of her neck and lowered her on the bed.

 

* * *

 

The next morning would bring a lot of questions and she would have to address the extent of how much they ruined their friendship. But for now she would lie down on her naked back and accept the kisses Percy planted on her inner thighs like a drowning man in search of land.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second installment and sorry for the wait!  
> I hope you guys enjoy it because it's almost 2 A.M. and I'm sleepy so I did a sloppy work.
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and the comments!


End file.
